The present invention relates to a wire harness.
A wire harness, which is attached to the body or a door of a vehicle which is an attached body, is formed into a predetermined wiring pattern along harness wiring courses when a plurality of electric wires are mutually wired on a wiring board, end parts of the electric wires are attached to a connector, a protector is attached to a branched portion, a protecting member for protection (such as sponge) is attached and a tape winding is performed. A plurality of clamps attached to the wire harness are attached by being locked to clamp mounting holes bored at the body or the door.
For example, as shown in FIG. 15, a wire harness 503 which is attached to a door 501 is fixed by a plurality of clamps 505. In the wire harness 503, as shown in FIG. 16, connectors 509 are attached to an end part 507c of bound electric wires 507a or end parts 507d of branched portions 507b, soundproofing tapes 511 for preventing the occurrence of hitting sound are wound to predetermined portions as necessary, and a protector 513 is attached.
The clamps 505 are individually fixed to the wire harness 503 with tapes 515 one by one (for example, refer to a patent document 1). As shown in FIG. 17, in the clamp 505, a shaft 519 is raised from a board part 517, locking wing parts 521 are projected to two sides from the distal end of the shaft 519, and two sides of the board part 517 which holds the shaft 519 are wound and fixed to the wire harness 503 by tapes 515. The wire harness 503 can be attached to an attached body 525 when the clamps 505 are attached at a predetermined clamp pitch P1 in accordance with clamp holes 527 bored on the attached body 503.
[Patent document 1] Japan Patent Publication No. 11-248039 (FIG. 5)
[Patent document 2] Japan Patent Publication No. 2004-357415